What he loves the most
by Diamond snow
Summary: In 'How to read 13', it is said that what Aizawa loves the most is his daughter. There are not many stories about him, so I decided to write one. Rated because of seriousness. Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN REVISED!
1. Chapter 1: Daddy!

**What he loves the most.**

In the 'How to read 13' book, it is stated that what Aizawa loves the most is his daughter. I will write 3 chapters where Aizawa and his daughter. This chapter is the first, and takes place in the episode where Aizawa meets his family in the park.

PS: I do not know the name of Aizawas son, but I thought Ichiro would fit (Ichiro means 'first son'). Hint of MatsudaxOC, IdexOC and MogixOC. NB! Their girlfriends are only mentioned, and no, they are not mine or anyone elses OC or OC's.

* * *

Chapter one: Daddy!

It was almost summer now; the flowers were almost in full bloom while the sun had started to set. There were many people in the park, most of them adults who were taking a walk, children that played tag, hide and seek or other people that just sat on the benches with something to read.

But one of these people just looked up at the sunset. It was an adult man with a brown afro and clad in a suit. His name was Shuichi Aizawa, current member on the task force that tried to hunt down Kira. It saddened him that Ukita had died a few weeks earlier, especially since the deceased man had been the males junior when he started at the task force last year. His wife Eriko was angry at him because he barely spent any time home anymore. The fact that they had a one-year old son called Ichiro plus a five-year old daughter named Yumi did not make things better.

Aizawa had however managed to make an agreement with L and Chief Yagami. Since his children were still rather young, he had got every weekend off to spend time with his family. Chief Yagami said it would be fair since he had two children himself and knew how it was. The chief had also told the officer that when Sayu had been borne, his chief had given him every weekend off to spend time with his children. It seemed to be a tradition of some sort.

"Look, it is daddy!" said a familiar voice. The brunett looked up and saw his daughter, wife and son walk towards him. Well, not his daughter; she was running. "See? See? It is daddy!" yelled Yumi and embraced his knees. He felt a tug on the corners of his lips before he bent down a little and gave the small brunette a small hug. She was just so much smaller than him, so he had to be careful.

"Honey, what are you doing here...? Why did not you called me if you are coming home? I have not shopped for your dinner" stated his wife with a raised brow in confusion. "Yeah, sorry about that...They gave me some time off for a change" explained the adult. His wife made a small smile that showed both relief and happiness since this meant he could spend more time with his family. "Huh? You mean you have a day off?" inquired Yumi with a mix of excitement as well as confusion all over her face.

"That is right" stated Shuichi with a happy smile on his face. "Hooray!" cheered the girl and hugged him one more time. Her small hands clutched his white shirt while her face was buried somewhere between his stomach and chest. "Guess what? Now, daddy can have weekends off, every weekend" informed the adult before he lifted his daughter a little. "Really? YAAAAY!" exclaimed the small female, her eyes shining with glee. "We can come to this park together...and I will take you to the zoo...even to the theme park..." muttered Aizawa as tears gathered in his eyes. He put the tiny brunette down on the ground and looked down. "Daddy, what is wrong...? Mommy, daddy is crying..." murmured Yumi. Her voice was a little shaky; she sounded a bit confused and upset at the same time. But what 5-year old would not feel like that if they saw their father cry, especially right after he had announced such good news?

"I will be fine Yumi-chan...I'm just so happy that I can spend more time with my family. I know I have spent a lot of time at work lately, so I will make it up to you. What do you want to do tomorrow Yumi-chan?" asked the police officer and dried his tears. He had a genuine smile on his face; he always told the truth to his family. "Hm...can we go to that big playground? Yukiko and Natsumi said they were going there" pondered Yumi. It took a second before the adult remembered that Yukiko and Natsumi were two of his daughters friends.

"Sounds fine with you Eriko? We can go on a family trip tomorrow" suggested Shuichi before he stood up and looked at the woman. She gave him a smile. "Yes we can...after you have helped me to clean up the house and sort the laundry" stated Eriko with a small smirk. The male sweatdropped; this was the pay for spending so much time on the case. "Pretty please daddy!" begged the girl and gave him a puppy face.

He gave a small sigh. "All right Eriko, I will help you" answered Aizawa. Suddenly, he felt someone hug his legs. The adult looked down and saw his daughter hug him like he was a teddybear. "Let us go home. I bet you do not want to miss your TV-show" laughed the female while she looked at Yumi. "Nope!" replied the girl before she grabbed the brunetts hand. It was a lot larger than hers; perhaps three times her size. The big hand squeezed the smaller one gently and the owner of it smiled. This would be a fun weekend, and for once, his main focus would not be on Kira or the case.


	2. Chapter 2: Daddy?

WARNING! Contains spoilers!

This takes place in episode 31, which is in the end of the second part. Almost six years has passed by since 'L' was killed by Light, who now poses as the second 'L' and still works as Kira. But two of the candidates for the second 'L', Mello and Near suspects that the second 'L' is Kira.

* * *

Chapter two: Daddy?

Snow felt down from the pitch black sky...the winter had arrived to Tokyo. It was in the end of January now. The clock showed 11:10 PM and most people were home by this hour. It was Thursday today and the thermostat showed zero Celsius degrees. Aizawa sat in his apartment with his arms crossed while he thought about the Kira case. He had even poured some ice cold gin in his glass to calm himself down, which had worked a little.

'When I think about Chief Yagami, I do not want to suspect Light-kun' thought the adult while he looked down at his cell phone. Light was definitely young enough to be his little brother and almost young enough to be his own son. The young man was 23 now, pushing 24 while Shuichi would turn 41 this spring. The young Yagami was now the new leader of the task force plus posing as the new 'L'. At the moment, he did a splendid job with both.

But there were quite many proves that said that Light could be Kira. The previous 'L' had suspected that he was Kira for a number of reasons; some of them were a bit unreasonable while most of them had a rather good theory behind them. Many of them were connected to his contact to Misa as well as the task force. Other important factors were that he was a genius and could hack into computers. Not to mention that nobody in their right mind would suspect the deputy chiefs son to be a mass-murderer. Then was Near, who had his suspicions that Light was Kira because he was the present 'L'.

'However...' thought Shuichi and let out a silent sigh while he tried to sort out his mind. There were so many proves that Light was Kira, but the question was that if he wanted to believe them. But the task force had now started to doubt Light. At least he and Mogi did. He was not sure with Ide since he had not said anything specific, but it would not surprise him if he had his doubts too. As for Matsuda...he was just too naive, stupid or perhaps a combination of both.

For all the male knew, all of them, including him, could be dead the 28th of January. That thought was surreal..not to mention extremely sad. Not only would Eriko lose a person she loved by all her heart; she would also lose someone that helped her to raise her children as well as his income. He would not be able to walk Yumi up the aisle and he would never learn Ichiro important things his own father had thought him.

"Dad?" inquired a female voice that broke him out of his trail of thoughts. The male looked up and saw his daughter stand there in a white pajamas with pink trims on the sleeves and the collar. She was 11 now and was in her second last year at elementary school now. It felt like it was yesterday he and Eriko followed her to her first day of school. "Welcome back. You came home tonight" greeted the brunette with a small smile on her face. "Yeah" replied the brunett. A thought hit him; why was she not in bed at this hour? "Why are you still awake?" asked the adult and looked at her. "My mid terms are coming up soon" said the girl while she showed him a small chain with memory cards. Her smile was a tad bit nervous now since she was a little anxious for the upcoming tests.

"I see..." muttered Shuichi and heard that his voice was more relieved now. Yumi was not the type to stay up late because of something like a TV program for instance. "Just do not work yourself too hard" advised the male and gave her a reassuring smile. "Yup" answered the female before giving him a small nod. "You too dad, okay?" stated the brunette. She then went back to her bedroom. The brunett felt his heart melt a little by those words; he was not unfamiliar that Eriko showed him concern about his work, but it was different with the girl. It was probably because she was his daughter.

A small thought struck him; was he THAT much of a workaholic! True, he had spent a bit less time with the task force during the years after 'L' had died. Shuichi was now able to stay at home every weekend plus two days of his choice. But it was not unusual for him to work during the evening or take night shifts now from time to time.

He drunk some of his gin and decided to check on Yumi. The male opened the door as quiet as he could. The room was bathed in darkness. Since he was a police officer, he sometimes felt a little over-protective over his children. But to his relief, the girl was fast asleep with the rag doll clutched in her hands. 'Night Yumi-chan. In case I die; good luck on your future exams and remember that I will watch over both you and your brother' thought the police officer before he closed the door as silent as he could.


	3. Chapter 3: Daddy

I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT FINISHING THIS STORY EARLIER!

NB! Contains spoilers!

This is the last chapter that takes place about three years after Light died in the Yellow box incident. In a special chapter that takes place three years later, Aizawa have been promoted to deputy manager. I thought it would be logical for Mogi, Ide and Matsuda to be promoted as well.

Japanese words/things/customs to look out for:

Studio Ghibli: The movie studio that created 'My neighbor Totoro', 'Princess Mononoke', 'Kiki's delivery service', 'Ponyo' and 'Spirited Away'.

White day: Japanese women give chocolates to guys they love, are friends with or work with on Valentines day. The White day is a bit of the opposite when the men have to give a gift in return. It does not always have to be chocolate; it can be clothes or jewellry too.

Spring picnic: Many families and friends have spring picnics when the cherry blossoms are in bloom. Also called 'Hanami'.

Edogawa district: A ward in Tokyo that is mostly a residential area.

Ganguro: Word used on girls who bleaches their hair, use fake tan creams, wears false eyelashes paired with eyeliner, platform shoes and brightly coloured clothes. This is just a generalization though.

Yukata and obi: Summer kimono. Married women or mature women usually wear yukata's with lighter colours (hence why Aizawa's wife has chosen a more neutral colour than her daughter). Obi is the belt for the kimono.

Obon/Bon festival: Big festival that honors one's dead ancestors. Finds place in mid-July or mid-August.

Tanabata: Festival which celebrates the meeting of two deities. Finds place 7th July or 7th August.

* * *

Chapter three: Daddy…

It had been a somewhat boring day at the office…most of today's work had consisted of paper work. Time had gone by quite quickly; it had been three years since Light had been killed in the Yellow box. He had been promoted to deputy manager two years ago, which was a position he was very happy with. The work with the task force came quite in handy with the promotion. Mogi had been promoted to inspector last year and had adopted two of his nieces who were fourteen and eleven years old. The reason was that their father had been killed by a thug while their mother (Mogi's younger sister) could not afford to take care of them on a full-time basis. But the burly guy was more than happy to have two girls running around in his apartment. Not to mention that their mother had them at her house every weekend plus the holidays.

Ide had been promoted to inspector six months ago. He had also been in a relationship with a woman for two years. Matsuda had been promoted to assistant police inspector four months ago plus that he had been in a relationship with a former classmate for a year. All in all, life had turned out quite well for the four policemen. A knock broke the silence inside the office.

"Come in" announced the male as he lay down some papers. It turned out to be Yamamoto, who was one of the senior officers at the block. "Hello Aizawa-senpai. I got your mail here" informed the male as he laid some envelopes at the desk. Most of them were reports from the forensic office plus some paychecks; one of them had Ide's name on it. "Thank you Yamamoto-kun. I'll be leaving soon" replied Shuichi with a smile. He had promised his family to come home a bit earlier today since they were going to see the latest Studio Ghibli movie at home. It was a tradition of theirs since they all liked those movies. "OK. Have a nice day Aizawa-senpai" said the senior officer before he left the room.

The cell phone in the guy's bag started to beep. 'New text message from Yumi…let's see what she has to say' thought the deputy chief._ 'Hi dad. Mum told me to remind you that today is White Day. PS: Mum has made chicken curry. Yumi-chan'_. A smile formed at his face since he found chicken curry quite delicious. He made a mental note to stop at the supermarket while he walked out of the office. It did not take long until he reached the parking house where his car stood; a well-kept Mitsubishi. Not the newest model, but it did its job. A smile formed at his face as he drove out of the parking house since the spring had arrived Tokyo. It was in the end of March and most (if not all) of the cherry blossom trees had started to bloom. The temperature had also taken a turn for the better. 'Perhaps I should take my family out on a spring picnic when the cherry blossoms arrives' thought Shuichi as he drove onto the highway. He had spent a bit more time with his family after the Yellow box incident, which had made his wife quite happy. Especially since she had been promoted in her job last year and was now an executive assistant. This meant that they could now afford to send their kids to university or college later on. Both of them had done well at their last mid-terms; they had not scored anything lower than 68 on their tests.

When the man drove past a poster for the new seasonal Pocky, he remembered the text message that Yumi had sent him. He drove out of the highway when he saw a large super market. 'Hmph…this is a bit annoying' thought the brunett when he saw the lack of parking lots. He eventually found one at the other side of the parking lot. It was not far away from the exit but it would take a minute or two to get to the supermarket. 'What sort of chocolate does Yumi like again?' thought the deputy manager as he entered the shop. His daughter was 14 now, so the most childish ones were out of the question. Brown eyes scanned the shelves…there were so many to choose from. He knew that his wife loved strawberry or orange chocolate, so he decided to give her a bar of Meiji strawberry chocolate. But what should he give Yumi? 'I know that she does not like nuts or coffee tastes at least. I'm quite sure she likes marshmallows...maybe I can try this one' thought the male as he took a bar of chocolate with marshmallows. He paid for his goods right afterwards and drove towards the Edogawa ward.

The traffic was a bit slow since it was Friday after all. Shuichi wondered if he should start taking the subway instead of driving to his job. But being crammed inside a wagon was not something he enjoyed. Particularly if there were weird people there that was talking in their sleep, looking up skirts or ganguros that were speaking with high-pitched voices. The apartment complex he lived in came into view fifteen minutes later and made him sigh in relief. "Finally home" muttered the man as he drove into the parking house. It was relatively dark inside the parking house, which was a bit annoying since he could not see much. At least the sunlight outside provided some light…he would have crashed into the neighbor woman's scooter if not. The parking lot was pretty much empty apart from the guards who were sitting on each end. "Good afternoon Aizawa-san" greeted the guard. "Good afternoon Ito-san" replied the deputy manager with a smile. He took the stairs up to the fifth floor and entered the apartment.

"I'm home!" exclaimed the man after he had taken off his coat. The smell of chicken curry reached his nose. "Welcome home!" yelled his son, who was watching Medabots in the living room. "Welcome home dad" greeted his daughter when she had exited the bathroom. "Oh, I got something for you and mum Yumi-chan" informed the brunett with a smile. "What is it, what is it, what is it!" asked the girl as they walked into the kitchen where her mother was setting the table. "You'll get it after dinner" answered the male with a smile.

He helped Eriko putting on the plates before they started to eat dinner. Meals like these were something that Shuichi enjoyed; the family came together plus that they talked about their day. "I scored a goal during P.E. today" said the 11-year old boy with a grin. "Good to hear that. Did you guys win?" inquired the man. "No…we lost 4-2" muttered his son. "We got to do our English homework in class today at cram school. Our teacher said that we had done quite well on our test, so we deserved it" informed the 14-year old girl with a grin. She had all reason to smile since she had scored 72 on her test. "That is really good Yumi-chan. Keep up the work and I'm sure you'll get into a good high school. How did the yukata shopping go?" asked the deputy manager while he looked at the woman next to him. "I bought a light yellow yukata with a peach obi. Yumi-chan decided to buy a bright orange one with a yellow obi" informed his wife. The two had to buy new yukatas for the spring festival in a couple weeks. Not to mention that the summer had a lot of festivals such as the bon festival or tanabata.

"Thanks for the food. I have something here for you and Yumi-chan" said the man as he reached inside the plastic bag. He gave his wife the strawberry chocolate before he handed the marshmallow one to his child. "Thank you dad!" exclaimed the teen and gave him a hug. "You're welcome Yumi-chan" replied the brunett with a smile. "Thank you" smiled Eriko and gave him a small kiss. "I hope you like it. Let's clean up the table so we can watch the movie. I need to watch something fun after the boring paperwork at the office" muttered the male. Everyone cleaned up the table and went to the living room right afterwards.

'Light…I hope you realize that killing people is not everything. Keep in mind that some of those you killed had children' thought Shuichi. He would have done whatever he could to have saved his daughter or his son. And the man could not imagine a life without them...it would be so empty.


End file.
